Lin A. Privette
“''A shower of fortune upon the arc of the future...” —Somnium Fluxus '''Lin Allison Privette' (リン アリセン プリベト, Rin Arisen Puribeto) is a spiritually aware human residing in Manchester, England. Belonging to a wealthy family in possession of a museum dedicated to preserving supposed supernatural artifacts of old, Lin was introduced into the world of the paranormal at an early age. Lin first acquired her spiritual awareness upon inadvertently coming into contact with a cursed necklace harboring an unidentified spirit known as Sanguis, a spirit responsible for the untimely death of her father, Coleman Privette. Guided by the whims of Sanguis to realize his origins as well as her own desire for revenge and clarity, Lin faked her death and assumed a new identity as a vigilante under the alias Lavender Pheonix, single-handedly taking on an entire religious cult in worship of Gozanze Myō-ō that was responsible for raiding her family's museum, armed with only basic firearms, her psychic abilities and "natural killer talent" to ensure her own survival. In doing so, Lin eventually recovered the original journal Silvio da Parma owned in his former life, becoming a reluctant savior as one of the few individuals aware of Silvio Privette's plot to conquer the spiritual world in a misguided attempt to fully understand it. Following Silvio's second passing, Lin kept his journal, aspiring to complete his work and honor the man he once was. As the current director of the Privette Museum, Lin works as both an archaeologist and a part-time paranormal investigator. Having long made peace with Sanguis, the spirit now serves as both her guardian and adviser in her neverending hunt to unravel the world's greatest mysteries while putting her violent days as Lavender Pheonix behind her. She is famed throughout physical and spiritual societies for both her hallmark discoveries and her uncanny luck regarding encounters with evil spirits. While not officially affiliated with either Diluculum Aeternus or the Gotei 13, Lin is regarded by both organizations as a valuable assest for her clairvoyant powers. With her uncle-in-law's most recent revival, Lin has sworn to lend her aid to any organization with the power to stand against him and finally put his spirit to rest for good. Appearance Lin is a fair-skinned young adult who maintains a lean figure and overall modest appearance. Her round, amber eyes and thin lips are both said to compliment her overall innocent vibe; she does not often wear makeup. Framing her face is a head of short, neatly-trimmed golden brown hair that is often described as appealingly glossy. As a woman who prefers to dress plainly, Lin is most often seen with a loose-collared white turtleneck with its sleeves extending a little past her elbows, black pants, and slick black shoes, leaving her ankles exposed. Over her turtleneck, she wears a bronze-rimmed black belt with square shaped bronze buckle, engraved with a simple pattern. She keeps Sanguis' necklace around her neck at all times even should it fail to compliment her attire. When assuming the identity of her "alter ego," Lavender Pheonix, Lin dons far more ostentatious attire and is rarely seen without her signature form-fitting black jacket with decorated lavender lapels, which she usually keeps unzipped to reveal her asymmetrical white top styled similarly to a corset, buttoned up from below with a V-shaped window around the chest to expose a black tube top worn underneath and extending past it to reveal its triangular trim on either side in front. Underneath her top, she wears cuffed faded blue jeans and black shoes with white laces. As a teenager, Lin had much longer hair, which she kept short around the fringe in a similar style. She most often wore a white tube top and blue jeans, accessorizing this ensemble with several gold bracelets around her right wrist and Sanguis' necklace. Personality History Early Life Lin was born to aristocrats Coleman and Alma Privette during a vacation in London, England. As the couple's only child and the start of a prestigious family, Lin enjoyed a peaceful and carefree childhood as her parents showered her with gifts and catered to her every whim without question. Consequently, Lin grew up particularly fond of her parents compared to the often less fortunate children she associated herself with in preschool. It was around Lin's fifth birthday that her mother became pregnant with twins. Claudia passed away upon giving birth to Aaron and Rita, the siblings Lin would immediately blame for the death of their mother and despise them as a result. Lin's father would grow particularly protective of the pair he saw as his wife's final gift to him, harshly punishing Lin for disrespecting them in any way. As an annual event, Coleman would take Lin along with him to tour the family museum, a building housing ancient artifacts with supposedly supernatural properties. It was from this that Lin quickly developed her interest in the paranormal and eventually awakened her clairvoyant powers. With Lin initially unable to make sense of her seemingly random “hallucinations,” Coleman, concerned that Lin's hallucinations may have been the result of a neurological disorder, sent Lin to numerous well-reputed neurologists, with none of them able to definitively diagnose her condition. It was only when Lin one day saved her father from a car accident after a split-second vision of the near-future that he came to accept that Lin had been blessed with psychic abilities. Lin, on the other hand, saw her psychic abilities as a hindrance to her daily life as a result of her uncontrollable and reoccurring visions that often complicated social interactions. Lin spent her entire childhood keeping her gift a secret to all but her father and siblings. Silvio and Sanguis Although Coleman considered Lin a gift from the gods and treated her fairly as a result of her abilities, Lin's relationship with her siblings did not improve much by comparison as Lin continued to blame them for the death of their mother. Although Lin made little improvement in deciphering her own visions of the future despite her best efforts, Coleman would often consult her for advice. Even as Lin grew older and much less concerned over Alma's passing, she worried that her father may have begun to cherish her as little more than a means to ensure his own protection and good fortune, unlike her twin siblings, whom Coleman continually acknowledged as Alma's final blessing and remained very protective of them. Even so, Lin gradually began to improve her relationship with her siblings and eventually came to accept her place as her father's "lesser" child. To celebrate Lin's coming thirteenth birthday, Coleman decided to take the entire family along with him to visit a woman named Claudia Privette, Lin's distant aunt, marking the time Lin would be made aware of her existence. Claudia had long distanced herself from the family following a heated dispute, her whereabouts left unknown to them until Coleman found her at some point and decided to reconcile with her following Alma's passing. To that end, Lin and her family traveled to an apartment complex in Venice, Italy, where Claudia had lived ever since the dispute. It was there that Lin also met Claudia's fiance, a man named Silvio da Parma. When Lin inquired as to why Silvio was named after the legendary spiritual scholar and hero of France, the latter replied that it was merely the result of his parents' obsessions. Together, the family celebrated Lin's thirteenth birthday with a tour of Venice, per her own request. The family remained in Venice for longer than originally planned to attend Claudia and Silvio's wedding as well. Coleman and Claudia parted ways on good terms, although Lin's psychic visions had grown more virulent than ever upon first encountering her now uncle-in-law, leaving her somewhat suspicious of his intentions. Nevertheless, Lin accepted Silvio while keeping her suspicions a secret from her father. Lin spent the following three years slowly piecing together her reoccurring visions, making little progress overall due to their erratic nature. Coleman grew mysteriously restless over the following three years, spending most of his free time secluding himself in his room, seldom interacting with Lin and her siblings. On Lin's sixteenth birthday, the family museum was raided and pillaged by what appeared to be a large party of experienced thieves. Lin and Coleman, who were on the way to the museum in celebration of Lin's birthday, arrived at the museum to find it in disrepair with the assailants having already left with numerous antiques and artifacts. Among them was one of the museum's most recent and secured additions, a necklace whose origins yet remained a mystery to those who uncovered it, Coleman included. Despite this, Coleman calmed down considerably upon noticing that the necklace had been stolen and immediately arranged for the museum's restoration without troubling himself much over the identities of the thieves. The raiding of the museum would bring major changes to Coleman's disposition, especially regarding Lin and her siblings. Coleman would no longer consult Lin for advice and stayed by her side whenever possible, often sharing his life experiences with her and kindly consulting her whenever her visions grew particularly bleak. In exchange, Lin grew much closer to the siblings whom Coleman would begin paying much less attention to, taking them along on joyous outings and assuring them that they were not to blame for Alma's passing. Upon hearing of a coordinated serial killer wearing the stolen necklace, Coleman teamed up with authorities to locate and apprehend the suspect. With the help of Lin psychic powers, the team managed to intercept the suspect on the way to an expansive public library, ensuing a prolonged shootout ending in the death of the suspect and the recovery of the necklace, which Coleman began wearing upon returning home. Growing increasingly obsessed with his research while distancing himself from his children, Coleman arranged for Claudia and Silvio to move in with the household and care for his children whilst he remained devoted to his studies. While initially suspicious of Silvio, whose mere presence would often deluge her with painful migraines and vague flashes of events to come, Lin eventually grew fond of him as the two became familiar with one another and spent numerous outings together just as Lin had done alongside her siblings. On Silvio's twenty-fifth birthday, Lin gifted him with a copy of the published journal of the late scholar of the same name, per Silvio's own request. While still concerned over Lin's psychic powers, Coleman concerned himself less with turning to Lin for advice and more with helping her to make sense of her visions. It was thanks to her father's efforts that Lin would gain some degree of control over her abilities, but the satisfaction of having made such progress was short-lived, for Lin would consequently foresee her father's impending demise around the garden outside the Privette mansion with seemingly no way of preventing it. Suspecting his supernatural research would somehow be involved, Lin pleaded with him to abandon his research and stay indoors whenever possible, to which he cryptically assured her that everything would be fine. The future depicted in Lin's visions would be fully realized on her seventeenth birthday, when she stepped outside to find Coleman unconscious in the garden, lying in a pool of his own blood. Waking up to his daughter's tears falling on his face, Coleman apologized for distancing himself from her for so long, insisting that he had done so only out of concern for her own safety. Admitting that his efforts to protect Lin would ultimately be in vain, Coleman begged Lin's forgiveness before pleading with her to take the necklace around his neck and continue what he had set out to do, insisting that everything would be made clear to her upon doing so. Smiling at Lin one final time, Coleman remarked that she had truly inherited the spirit of her mother before passing away before her eyes, his body crumbling into ash and dissolving in the wind. Following Coleman's death, Silvio inherited his estate as written in his will. Lin spent the rest of the month in mourning before seriously contemplating her father's last words. Like her father before her, Lin secluded herself from the rest of the family to dedicate most of her time to supernatural research, hoping to discover origin of the necklace she suspected was responsible for his death. Left without an answer after months of research, Lin finally resorted to wearing the necklace per Coleman's final request, immediately becoming with the cursed spirit sealed within it, which communicated to her as a voice in her subconsciousness. Binding itself to Lin's soul and preventing her from removing or destroying the necklace without lethal consequences, the spirit, Sanguis, immediately taunted Lin by claiming that her father had merely used her as a means of expanding the family's wealth and condemned her to certain death by his hands were she to fail in obeying his commands. When questioned by Lin, Sanguis revealed that is was Coleman's own curiosity that attracted him to the necklace knowing it was possessed. Under Sanguis' command, Coleman was led into helping him identify his creators while breeding Lin as a “perfect host” to use in the case Coleman died before he could accomplish the task Sanguis had given him. Sanguis had ultimately betrayed Coleman by killing him immediately once he deemed Lin to have become a more suitable host. With Lin's precognition, Sanguis believed that she would serve his purposes far more suitably were she to fully realize her potential. After further revealing to Lin that the “thieves” responsible for raiding the Privette museum were in fact zealots belonging to a religious collective known as “Last Scion,” and that Last Scion would surely have some bit of information regarding his origins. Following Sanguis' instructions, Lin told Silvio about the necklace before declaring that she would set off on her own in search of an answer. Unhesitatingly believing Lin's words, Silvio entrusted her with all of the necessary resources, including firearms and a massive sum of the family's riches, before helping her fake her death and wipe her existence from the public eye. From that day onward, she would assume a new identity as a nameless, religious vigilante under the alias, “Lavender Phoenix.” Contacting Diluculum Aeternus Under the guise of Lavender Pheonix, Lin traveled to London and sought temporary refuge in a hotel suite. Believing herself to be incapable of stopping the Last Scion on her own, her intentions were to contact the leaders of Diluculum Aeternus, an organization well known to be comprised of supernaturally gifted individuals, and earn their assistance in her investigation. By luck, she stumbled upon a Preacher belonging to the organization and explained her predicament as a hunt in search of a religious cult responsible for her father's death. Lin received a letter from the organization days later, requesting her to meet with an agent at a designated location at midnight. Upon reaching the location at the requested time, Lin was greeted by Diluculum Aeternus Advocate Freyja. Freyja informed Lin that Diluculum Aeternus had begun an investigation according to the information provided to them, and that Lin would be notified of any progress on their end. When Lin asked of the possibility of Diluculum Aeternus' providing more direct assistance, Freyja informed Lin of the Founders' unwillingness to risk endangering their own members, and that, given the supposed nature of the cult in question, she would be left with little recourse than to resort to vigilantism. Freyja departed after wishing Lin the best of luck and politely asking of her not to contact Diluculum Aeternus regarding the cult again. Tracking the Last Scion Disappointed in her meeting with Freyja but suspecting the Last Scion was related to Diluculum Aeternus in some way, Lin remained in London and conducted her own investigations of supernatural activity occurring within the city. Equipment Ancient Necklace: '''An accursed necklace presumably uncovered somewhere in England by an expedition team belonging to the Privette Museum. The necklace is possessed by Sanguis, a malicious spirit capable of binding itself to the soul of its bearer, thereby preventing them from removing the necklace, and killing them at a whim. Although Sanguis sought to discover its origins by binding the necklace to a competent individual and subsequently manipulating them, Lin eventually befriended and convinced the spirit to aid her in her adventures. The necklace now serves as Lin's most prized possession. It is both a valuable means of protection and a highly effective weapon, capable of warding Lin from any sort of metaphysical ailment while outright killing any considered threat who merely comes into contact with it. Although Lin is now capable of removing the necklace without killing herself in the process, she chooses to keep it on her person regardless of the occasion for both its protection and sentimental value. Powers and Abilities '''Faint Spiritual Power: Precognition: '''Although she is a regular human with no known direct ties to supernatural beings, Lin possesses some degree of precognition, a power she had awakened long before her first encounter with Sanguis. Through a series of involuntary visions of major happenings in the future, Lin can avert disasters and fatal encounters quite some time before they actually occur. Lin presently has no control over when she experiences these visions and can only piece them together with her own intellect, which, aside from causing her some degree of inconvenience, means that she cannot always predict impending threats to her own well-being. The scope of her precognition is hugely inconsistent, but seems to be normally limited to disastrous events occurring up to three years beyond the present day. While Lin has steadily learned to control the nature of her visions and see farther into the future, Sanguis states that she has not nearly perfected her abilities. '''Expert Gunslinger: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Relationships Silvio Privette Claudia Privette Sanguis Quotes Trivia *Images drawn by the author. Category:Female Category:Human